


A Thousand Miles to Walk and Only a Step Away from You

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, pre-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton has had 3 places and only one home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles to Walk and Only a Step Away from You

Clint’s first place (because that piece of trash was never a home and barely was a house) was a trailer that smelled of alcohol and ghosts that appear and disappear behind a child’s eyelids. He dreams of a mom that doesn’t always look heartbroken and a dad that would play baseball and an older brother that didn’t blame everything on Clint.

Clint always hated that house and the ghosts within.

*

Clint next place is the circus with its flashing lights and too bright colors that hide shadows that strech across everything and leering faces.

It’s hardly better than the first one.

*

Clint’s next place is a bunk at Shield with its metal walls and untouchables and strict lines that Clint feels are choking him.

It’s worlds better than the first two but it’s still not what Clint wants.

*

Clint’s home is in Phil’s arm with strong muscles and soft grip.

And Clint Barton finds a home.  

<

**Author's Note:**

> Help is appreciated.  
> DFTBA


End file.
